<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NCT's Pack Life by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413615">NCT's Pack Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kpop Pack Life [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Alpha Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Alpha Moon Taeil, Alpha Qian Kun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beta Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Beta Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Lee Taeyong-centric, Liu Yang Yang-centric, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Na Jaemin-centric, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Suh Youngho | Johnny, Omega Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Polyamorous Pack, Possessive Alphas, Protective Pack, Rutting, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, True Mates, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>NCT Ensemble &amp; NCT Ensemble, NCT Ensemble/NCT Ensemble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kpop Pack Life [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NCT's Pack Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>8:26 AM</strong>
</p><p>Taeyong is woken by the sun peeking in through the window and the sound of yelling coming from the kitchen.</p><p><em>I hope that Doyoung and Jaehyun don't kill each other before I even get up.</em>He thought to himself.<em>Those stupid alphas.</em>Suddenly,the door to his room creaked open followed by a familiar scent and the sound of a familiar voice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>